Survive
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Ben. Historia muy viejita de cuando la serie recién empezaba, ahi sepan disculpar. El peligro de que el Omnitrix se esta convirtiendo en un asunto tan grave que los Guardianes de los Tiempos han decidido que el crio sea vigilado por su propio bien. Pero su guardían no esta precisamente celebrando eso. Qué dirá Ben al respecto en cuanto despierte? Yaoi/Rape
1. Vigilancia

Cap. 1

-Por favor… detente, detente!

Ben se movía y lloraba, intentando zafarse del agarre de Vilgax, cuyos ojos reflejaban una maldad y una lujuria enfermiza, que solo provocaba que el niño se retorciera y suplicara entre lágrimas, que le dejase ir y que no le lastimase mas.

-Ya… detente… tomalo, tómalo!... por favor… me duele…

El alien solo reía, mientras continuaba penetrando al niño que se retorcía de dolor y desesperación, al sentir como algo caliente y espeso corría por sus piernas, sabiendo lo que era y llenandose de frustración y humillación al saber que no podía hacer nada, mas que seguir suplicando a pesar de que ya era inútil.

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba con el alien violandolo y mofandose de él… ni siquiera tenía muy claro el como había llegado ahí o como había sucedido que lo había tomado por sorpresa y… no pudo hacer nada, mas que ver como sus ropas eran arrancadas y su inocencia le era arrebatada en un impulso de triunfo y venganza por un ser que parecía no estar conforme hasta verle totalmente rendido.

La enorme criatura, en un espasmo, por fin terminó de liberarse dentro del chico, por quinta vez en ese día y le soltó, quedandose a su lado y observando con grotesca fascinación al niño que se hacía un ovillo y lloraba quedamente, desangrandose en el helado suelo de las montañas, mientras él lo movía con un dedo por la espalda, sabiendo las punzadas que atravesaban su pequeño cuerpo con cada movimiento innecesario.

-Que sucede Tennyson?- dijo el alienígena con los ojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras colocaba un enorme pie sobre el pequeño, que gimió con los ojos nublandose entre la inconciencia del dolor- ya te has cansado?... todavía tenemos lo que queda de esta semana y porque no?... un poco mas, en lo que encuentro como quitarte el Omnitrix… y alegrate... puedes seguirte quedando conmigo- dijo con un tono de voz mas suave, aunque el pelicastaño ya no le oía; solamente continuaba quejandose muy levemente mientras comenzaba a desmayar, entre la sangre perdida y el inmenso dolor, sumados al cansancio y el terror provocados.

Pesadamente, la enorme criatura se levantó; realmente aún no quería dejar de jugar con su nuevo "juguete" pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y si no detenía la hemorragia del niño, tal vez muriera y ya no podría utilizarlo… aunque tal vez, así sería mas fácil quitarle el reloj, pero eso a la vez le quitaría lo divertido al asunto.

De improviso, un rayo amarillo pasó al lado de su rostro; no se detuvo a pensarlo, ni siquiera reaccionó en lo que había hecho, simplemente dio un salto hacia un lado, entre los árboles del bosque que lo rodeaban y desapareció sin dejar rastro… había reconocido ese rayo amarillo, un golpe y hubiera quedado inconsciente y sin movimiento al haber paralizado su columna.

Una figura alta apareció en el claro y maldijo mirando por donde el tipo había escapado mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura y con la otra, donde sostenía un arma se rascaba la cabeza.

-Demonios… que le diré a los Guardianes y al Estrafario de esto?

Un beep comenzó a sonar en uno de sus bolsillos y la criatura se giró a buscar; su aspecto era el de un joven bastante alto y de cabello rubio y largo bajo los hombros, al llegar aquí, se amarraba en una trenza que se curvaba hacia un lado terminando en pico; sus ropas eran azul rey y a forma de gabardina y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Tenía la piel muy blanca y unos ojos celestisimos y claros, que en ese momento, fulguraban por fastidio mientras sacaba algo parecido a un celular con un circulo mas grande donde iba el oido y pulsaba tres botones y aparecía un holograma frente a él.

-Señor Aldahan, le ha capturado?- dijo uno de tres aliens cabezones, grises y altos de ojos grandes y negros, que aparecieron en la imagen holográfica que de vez en vez, tenía interferencia

-No- dijo en voz baja y molesta el joven apretando un puño- se ha escapado

-Lo perseguirá…

-Eso es seguro- dijo el rubio, cuando un sonido débil los hizo acallarse

-Que fue eso?- dijo el alien de la izquierda a lo que el joven levantó su arma con fuerza

-Ire a investigar

Apenas dicho esto, el sonido nuevo surgió muy cerca de él, haciendole pegar un respingo y apuntarle antes de quedarse quieto y mirarlo sorprendido, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos

-Es…

Se agachó a su nivel y tomó la cara del niño, que aún seguía murmurando en medio de su inconsciencia suplicando velozmente y en voz baja, como si aún sintiera los golpes contra su cuerpo que comenzaba a ponerse helado por la intemperie.

-Es el chico Tennyson!

Los aliens lo habían visto y el rubio asintió, mientras enderezaba el cuerpo y este, se encogía y comenzaba a gemir y llorar nuevamente

-Que le hizo Vilgax?- murmuró horrorizado, mientras lo giraba un poco y observaba cada herida y cada corte sobre su cuerpo, además de varios concentrados en labios y pezones… el alien ojiazul estaba atónito ante lo que se presentaba a su visión y no pudo mas que sentirse asqueado…

-Así que… ya le ha quitado el Omnitrix?

-Parece que no- dijo el joven levantandole el brazo y asegurandose de que el reloj siguiera ahí; el niño ni siquiera se esforzó en quitarse por inercia- aun sigue en su lugar, no entiendo porque…

-Seguramente no había encontrado otro dispositivo extractor- dijo sabiamente la ultima alien gris, con voz femenina- necesitaremos vigilarlo… ya son demasiadas veces en que el chico cae en manos de ese bruto y se salva por suerte

-Necesitaremos enviar a alguien que pueda con esto- dijo el joven acomodando un poco al chico, de manera que podía observarle bien

El silencio de aquellos aliens lo dejó quieto unos momentos… antes de que se girara hacia ellos.

-Estan insinuando que…?

-Los Guardianes tardarían mucho en llegar y tú ya estás ahí y sabes encargarte de Vilgax- dijeron los 3 con sonsonete- quédate con él hasta que esté bien y puedas capturar a nuestro enemigo

El joven asintió

-Debes tomar una forma humana, mantente con bajo perfil a menos que sea "estrictamente" necesario

-Entendido

El holograma desapareció y el joven miró lentamente al niño… simplemente no entendía como un crío podía hacerse cargo de algo tan importante como el Omnitrix; hizo una mueca y levantó su mano derecha, donde tenía puesto un anillo con una perla azul. Le dio tres giros en diferentes direcciones a la base que sostenía la gema y un brillo lo envolvió, antes de aparecer como un chico rubio de 12 años, de cabello rubio hasta arriba de los hombros, de ojos azules mas obscuros y en playera blanca con jeans algo gastados.

Asintió un poco, mientras pasaba lentamente los brazos por debajo del cuerpo del niño, que pareció reaccionar muy apenas y comenzó a lloriquear y a tratar de apartarse, antes de volver a caer suavemente de fuerzas; el alien solamente lo miró, mientras aspiraba un poco… tenía un aroma muy extraño, no recordaba haberlo olido antes, pero era suave y algo picante, pero definitivamente agradable.

Lentamente, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

TBC


	2. Regreso

**Cap. 2**

**Ben a ratos lograba hacer un mínimo de conciencia y a través de una niebla pesada, vislumbraba unos ojos azules que lo observaban de vez en vez, como para revisar que estuviese dormido… acaso Vilgax se había aburrido de él y lo había vendido a alguien mas? Siendo quien era, no lo dudaba. EL OMNITRIX!. El peso sobre su muñeca le indicó que aún seguía en su sitio y los latidos de su corazón, que se habían acelerado ante la incertidumbre de haber perdido tan valioso elemento, comenzaron a bajar su ritmo, tranquilizandole, pero solo a medias.**

**Si aun tenía el Omnitrix… entonces, quien era el que lo estaba llevando en brazos y a donde iban? Desgraciadamente ya no pudo pensar mas, puesto que el cansancio y el dolor de nuevo tomaron su cuota dejandolo inconsciente; por su lado, el joven Aldahan se detuvo y se quedó observandolo unos segundos. El jovencito había despertado y parecía asustado, pero tan pronto había mostrado algo de consciencia se había quedado dormido.**

**Que débiles eran los humanos. Levantó los ojos negando con la cabeza, antes de voltear a los alrededores y asegurarse de que no estuviese nadie observando… llegar a la ciudad donde vivía el niño Tennyson sería muy largo y tardado si tomaban en cuenta que el otro alien se había asegurado de que no pudiesen localizarlo desde que raptó al pequeño y eso dificultaba al mismo tiempo, que pudiese ubicarse a tono.**

**Refunfuñó levemente, ya que debido al chico en brazos no podía revisar los mapas interestelares así que iba a tener que tomar nota de la distancia mentalmente… solo esperaba no aparecer en medio de alguna multitud o en el interior de algún hogar o tendría muchas memorias que borrar y mucho papeleo que hacer. Un relámpago azul, fue la única muestra de la repentina desaparición del joven de ojos azules y lo mismo, pero esta vez, a dos calles de la casa del niño donde se mostro la figura del chiquillo aun cargando al otro de cabellos castaños.**

**Miró a los alrededores. Nadie. Miró hacia el cielo y las estrellas brillaban unas tras otras de una forma que parecían diamantes incrustados sobre una inmensa tela negra; tenía que admitirlo, desde la Tierra, era una visión esplendorosa que no podía darse el lujo de observar en su planeta natal; después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le pesaba en los brazos el niño, después de todo, al estar casi de su tamaño no podía sujetarlo tan bien como en su figura normal, así que lo bajo un poco y lo cargó sobre su espalda, cosa que era más facil y comenzo a andar por aquella larga calle. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir el apellido del chiquillo en uno de los buzones y mientras se acercaba, también distinguió un camper viejo y maltrecho que no pudo dejar de reconocer.**

**El camper de Max. El Consejo estelar siempre tuvo en consideración a ese humano y al joven rubio lo habían entrenado escuchando historias sobre ese grupo de humanos, dispuestos a proteger la paz de la tierra… y lo que tuvieran cerca; la criatura sonrió de lado antes de suspirar y acomodarse mejor al chico en su espalda.**

**Sin embargo una vez delante del hogar del chico se detuvo y tragó pesado**

**Qué iba a decirles!?**

**Por lo que sospechaba toda la familia del niño seguramente estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento al haberse desaparecido el niño por tantos días sin tener rastro de este; y si aparecía así como si nada en brazos de un extraño que estaba seguro, el abuelo reconocería como alienígena, lo atravesarían con sus armas sin siquiera darle oportunidad a mostrar su placa como parte de los vigilantes enviados por el Consejo**

**Gimió cerrando los ojos y dejando caer un poco la cabeza antes de ver hacia atrás donde el niño de cabellos castaños volvía a temblar**

**-Tranquilo niño… ya no falta nada**

**Trató de animar aunque no tenía ninguna emoción detrás de lo que decía. **

**Aunque muchos otros extraterrestres como les llamaban en la tierra de inmediato sentían un cariño o simpatía para el actual dueño del omnitrix, en su caso era mas bien una leve irritación al pensar que era un chiquillo humano sin madurez el que poseía tan poderoso elemento; no podía creer que su hermano mayor se hubiese sacrificado al formar parte de aquella cosa para ayudar en la erradicación de los mayores males del universo para que al final fuese utilizado por alguien que no tenía la edad ni siquiera para tomar una decisión sensata como entregar de regreso aquel elemento tan importante**

**Pero…**

**Hizo un gesto de resignación aún con los ojos clavados en aquel mocoso**

**También había escuchado que todo había sido un accidente y que de una manera u otra, el niño se las había apañado para hacer un trabajo mas o menos decente en lo referente al uso que debía de darse a aquella tecnología que tanto les había costado**

**Sus ojos se entrecerraron antes de cerrarlos completamente y luego, ver hacia las estrellas sobre su cabeza**

**-No lo entiendo… **

**Masculló antes de gruñir y volver a emprender camino hacia el hogar del niño de cabellos castaños, optando por que la mejor solución al dilema de que hacer con él sería avanzar por uno de los laterales del hogar y encontrar la ventana que diese directamente a la habitación del niño en el segundo piso; si hacía algo de trampa podría usar su propia fuerza para llegar hasta este, introducir al chiquillo en su cama y dejarle en esta de forma que al día siguiente cuando este y los demás despertase, se encontrasen ya reunidos sin saber nada**

**Eso era lo mejor**

**Y respecto a Vilgax, ya podría dedicarse a cazarlo como le habían ordenado y esta vez, se aseguraría de llevar la cabeza de este hasta una mesa de exhibición, como advertencia para los demás**

**Si, eso haría**

**Detuvo su andar en uno de los laterales con la mirada elevada hasta que finalmente distinguió una pequeña calcamonia en uno de los afeizares de ventana en un tono verde brillante**

**Niños**

**Solo ellos podían ser tan descuidados como para indicarle a cualquiera que pasase cerca el sitio donde dormían haciendo extremadamente fácil su extracción. Al menos en el caso de los seres de otro planeta, sacar a los tristes humanos de sus hogares muy poco protegidos era una simpleza que rayaba en lo ridículo así que… como esperaban que el otro alien maligno no aprovechara tan buena oportunidad cuando la tenía a la mano?**

**-Voy a salir de este maldito planeta sin comprenderlos nunca…**

**Gimió. Sin embargo al siguiente momento se inclinaba para saltar y poder llegar hasta donde estaba su objetivo. **

**No había sido difícil abrir aquel cristal sin hacer ruido pero otra cosa había sido el haber ingresado con todo y ese pesado niño hasta poder caer en la cama de este, trastabillando un poco por su poca experiencia usando un tamaño mucho menor al propio; se mordió los labios para no maldecir y entonces finalmente pudo colocar mejor el cuerpo del crío sobre el colchón, haciendo tronar suavemente su cuello con molestia**

**-Pesado…**

**Bufó un poco antes de acomodarse la ropa falsa que tenía y entonces, se preparó**

**Tenía que terminar de curar el cuerpo del chico antes de partir como lo tenía planeado ya que no lo había hecho del todo en el bosque de donde había sacado al niño**

**Este se viró un poco en su cama y volvió a temblar, dejando ver una nueva lágrima correr por su mejilla… y el alien de cabello amarillo detuvo un poco sus manos y lo observó unos segundos sin moverse hasta que sintió una extraña presión en el pecho.**

**Realmente ese niño no se había buscado lo que le había pasado y definitivamente no era su culpa que hubiera tantos seres que no tuviesen escrúpulos como para usar cualquier medio que tuviesen a la mano para dañar a los demás; incluso si realmente Vilgax solo quería tomarlo para sí mismo… no era justo al hacer aquello con un niño pequeño que por muchas fuerzas que tuviese para pelear con ayuda de aquel aparato, no dejaba de ser una cria.**

**Pasó una ano suavemente por la frente del niño y negó un par de veces**

**Antes de quedarse congelado y fruncir el ceño, sintiendo sus propias energías removerse como preparación a una batalla al poder distinguir justo detrás suyo un par de luces de un rosa incandescente que se preparaban para atacarlo**

**-No es educado acercarse a las personas por detrás…**

**Dijo el alien con frialdad mientras que aquella niña le observaba con el odio pintado en el verde de sus propias orbes**

**-Tienes exactamente dos segundos para alejarte de mi primo, antes de que te asesine**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
